Trocando as Bolas
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: [Continuação da fic E Se Fosse Verdade] Eriol e Tomoyo estam casados e agora são pais, só que agora eles tem que ajudar Sakura e Shoran que...
1. Já é uma outra história

_**Nem as provas...Nem a feira de ciências...Neca de piquitiraba conseguiu me impedir!!! buahahahahhahah. Aqui estou! Raposa do Deserto com a continuação da fic " E Se Fosse Verdade", tendo como casal principal, Eriol e Tomoyo.**_

_**Todos os personagens da fic original estão de volta! Aguardem...Porque o festival de gargalhadas vai começar.**_

_**Disclamer: Sakura Card Captors or Card Captor Sakura não me pertence..."Isso não te pertence mais." hehhehe**_

_**Para entender essa fic sugiro que vocês leiam a anterior, aqui está o link: mas caso o link não abra procure pela fic " E Se Fosse Verdade".**_

_**O casal principal continua sendo Eriol e Tomoyo, só que agora eles estão meio que numa fria.**_

_**Deixem Reviews, okay? E se quiserem deixar na outra fic também, vou ficar muito feliz...HEHEH**_

_**LEIAM MEUS RECADOS FINAIS, OKAY?  
**_

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 1 - Já é uma outra história**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**_**Nem tudo lhe cai bem  
é um risco que se assume  
O bom é não iludir ninguém**_

Era um dia calmo de verão, um jovem casal passeava pelo parque junto com seu filho recém-nascido, os dois não pareciam reparar em mais nada a não ser no seu pequeno bebê, o que era natural, já que era o primeiro filho...

Voz1(sorrindo ao olhar o filho em seus braços): Ele não é a criaturinha mais linda que você já viu querido??

Voz2(observando a esposa e o filho): Vocês dois são os seres mais lindos que já vi...

Voz1(corada): Ahh Eriol...Não seja bobo...

Eriol (rindo da expressão da esposa) É incrível...Nós estamos casados já faz um ano e você ainda fica encabulada com o que eu digo Tomoyo...

Tomoyo (mais corada ainda) Só um pouquinho, mas eu tenho que admitir que eu gosto de ser elogiada.

Eriol (erguendo a sobrancelha): Só por mim, né?

Tomoyo (sorrindo): Ohh homem ciumento...

Eriol (cara fechada): Eu não sou ciumento...Eu sou apenas cuidadoso com aquilo que é meu...

Voz3: (uma voz surgindo do nada): Ta com ciúmes! Ta com ciúmes!

Eriol (mudando de humor): Mas vejam só! Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Yukito!!!

Yukito (indo cumprimentar o amigo): Eriol!!!!! Como é bom te ver meu velho! Ou será que eu devo te chamar de papai? Falando em papai...Permita-me cumprimentar a mamãe...

_**Nem tudo lhe cai bem  
é um risco que se assume  
O bom é não iludir ninguém**_

Depois de dizer isso, Yukito se dirigiu até Tomoyo e fez o que qualquer "cavalheiro" faria, depositou um beijo em sua mão, e Eriol foi mordido pelo monstro dos olhos verdes, ou seja, ficou roxo de ciúmes.

Tomoyo(corada): É um prazer revê-lo também Yukito.

Yukito: Está adorável como sempre...

Eriol (roxo de ciúmes): Será que da pra parar de dar em cima da minha mulher, Tsukishiro?

Yukito: Isso é pra você ver o tanto que é bom dar em cima da mulher dos outros. Hahahaha. Finalmente!!! O feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro.

Tomoyo: Falando de mulher dos outros, onde esta Naoko, Yukito?

Yukito (suspirando): Ela esta fazendo uma venda de apê aqui por perto, e enquanto ela esta lá com a família interessada na compra, eu estou aqui esperando a patroa chamar...

Eriol (rindo): Quem diria...O grande e poderoso garanhão Tsukishiro foi finalmente fisgado!! Esse mundo dá mesmo muitas voltas...

_**Às vezes faço o que quero  
Às vezes faço o que tenho que fazer  
Às vezes faço o que quero  
Às vezes faço o que tenho que fazer**_

Yukito (¬¬): Hahaha! Muito engraçado você! Heiii! Mas o que nós temos aqui? Uma miniatura de Hiiragizawa!

Tomoyo (olhos brilhando): O nome dele é Toshio! Não é uma gracinha?

O bebê que se encontrava dormindo nos braços da mãe, acordou e deu um bocejo demonstrando toda a sua preguiça, ao abrir os olhos, Yukito pode constatar que de Eriol, o menininho só havia puxado a cor dos cabelos, pois o resto era igual o de sua mãe, cabelo meio ondulado e grandes orbes violetas.

Yukito (suspirando): Ufa! Graças a Deus! O pequeno puxou mais a mãe, já imaginou que merda seria se tivesse puxado o pai? Nem nascendo de novo concertava, seria mais um caso perdido... HAHAHHAH

Tomoyo (tentando conter o riso): Ahhh Yukito...Não é bem assim.

Eriol (¬¬): Não gostei do comentário, seu infeliz! Vou dedar você pra Naoko, ela vai dar um jeito em você.

_**Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela  
O livro que ela ama eu não li  
Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela  
O filme que ela adora eu não vi**_

Yukito (oO): QUÊ? Calma ai, Hiiragizawa! Não vamos apelar. Leva na moral, só tava brincando...

Eriol (resmungando) Mas eu estou levando na moral...Todavia, é interessante como é que você muda de conversa quando a gente toca no nome da Naoko, ela realmente deu um jeito em você...

Tomoyo (sussurrando ao ouvido do marido) Ora vamos Eriol...Tenha mais paciência, você esta ficando um velho turrão e resmungão...

Eriol (fitando a esposa com pose de ofendido) To nada!

_**Como chegar nela eu nem sei  
Ela é tão interessante e eu aqui pichando muro  
Como chegar nela eu nem sei  
Ela é tão indiferente  
E eu igual a todo mundo**_

Depois de dizer isso, pode ser ouvido o barulho de um celular, Yukito fez menção de atender, mas quando viu que era Naoko, já imaginou que ela queria que ele a buscasse, então optou por ir rápido, só ele sabia como ela ficava quando tinha que esperar muito tempo...

Yukito (se despedindo dos amigos) Oww...Deixa-me correr, a patroa me chama. Depois a gente se fala. Tchau pai, tchau mãe.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): Tchau filhote!

Eriol (fitando a esposa): Querida! Não de corda pra esse maluco...Daqui a pouco ele vai chamar o Toshio de irmãozinho.

Tomoyo(olhos brilhando): Mas é tão bonitinho!

Eriol (suspirando): Aiiiii, meus sabres de luz!

_**Logo eu, que sempre achei legal ser tão errado  
Eu que nem sempre calmo, mas nunca preocupado  
Logo eu, que sempre achei legal ser tão errado  
Eu que nem sempre calmo, mas nunca preocupado**_

Tomoyo (rindo da expressão do marido): Querido? Acho melhor nós irmos agora, eu quero dar um banho no Toshio, e o pobre do Spinel já deve estar azul de fome nessa altura do campeonato.

Eriol (assentindo): Realmente você esta certa...

Tomoyo: Eu estou sempre certa ou será que você esqueceu desse fato?

Eriol (erguendo a sobrancelha): Como assim, sempre certa? Não estou lembrado disso não...

Tomoyo: Ah é mesmo? Então me permita refrescar a sua memória.

_**O tempo às vezes é alheio à nossa vontade, mas  
Só o que é bom dura tempo o bastante pra se tornar inesquecível**_

**FLASH BACK ON ---**

O padre está no meio da sala recitando versos 'mágicos' para ver se consegue espantar o espírito 'maligno' de Tomoyo.

- O poder de Cristo expulsa você, ele te manda de volta para as profundezas, espírito do mal. – disse o padre jogando água benta no chão.

- Ai, meu querido invasor, o seu padreco nem está me vendo, sabia? – disse Tomoyo cínica.

- Um pouquinho mais pra esquerda, seu padre. – disse Eriol apontando pro rumo de Tomoyo.

- Você sabe onde tem pano nessa casa, por tanto você que vai limpar essa moiadeira ai, eu não quero nem saber. – disse Tomoyo saindo da sala.

- Mais pro lado, PADRE! – disse Eriol já estressado.

O padre começou a jogar água pra todo lado, mas como o espírito da moça já havia saído da sala, não adiantava mais muita coisa. Eriol colocou a mão na testa e fez aquela expressão de 'Cara, eu não tô acreditando que isso ta acontecendo comigo!'. Um tempo depois foi a vez dos japoneses fazerem a festa, já que Eriol havia os chamado para espantar os "maus fluidos".

- Seu problemas acabaram!- disse uma japonesa jogando chaminhas pra todo lado.

- Engraçado...Eu acho que já ouvi essa frase.- disse Tomoyo aparecendo ao lado de Eriol.

- Você ainda tá aqui, criatura?- perguntou Eriol.

- Eu disse pra você que não ia sair daqui, seu inútil.

- Nossa nervosinha você, creio que estamos abaixando o nível. – disse sarcástico.

- Ainda bem que você admitiu que seu nível é baixo, porque explicar isso a toda hora é meio complicado.

- Escuta aqui, minha filha, eu não sou obrigado a ficar escutando falação de defunta no meu pé da orelha não.

- Defunta o escambo! Eu já te falei que não morri e além do mais pode ir pegando o rodo e o pano pra limpar essa joça aqui.

- Por quê?- perguntou Eriol curioso.

- Porque o seu grupinho místico da felicidade vai ativar o detector de incêndio.

Dito e feito, logo depois de terminar sua frase o detector se ligou e o clube da felicidade saiu correndo, deixando mais uma vez o rapaz numa fria.

- Eu falei, não falei?- disse a moça com ar triunfante.

- Ah, cala a boca. – disse Eriol indo na cozinha para pegar o material de limpeza.

- Ai ai...Esse rapaz ainda vai me dar muito trabalho. – disse Tomoyo suspirando.

No outro dia, Eriol apareceu com ninguém menos do que os Caça-fantasmas, para tentar capturar Tomoyo. A moça que estava no sofá tentando espantar o gato que dormia em cima do mesmo viu aquela situação e disse:

- Fala sério, o grupo das japonesas tudo bem, mas isso já é apelação.

- Agora você sai. – disse Eriol triunfante.

Mas quando o rapaz se deu conta, os caçadores haviam ido para a direção oposta a de Tomoyo e logo após voltaram com o suposto espírito.

- Senhor, nós pegamos o seu fantasma, está bem aqui.- disse o líder deles.

- Ai que fofinho, um pratinho. Ai que gracinha, como será que eu entrei ai dentro? Será que eu usei meus poderes místicos para diminuir e caber nesse pratinho? Não, espera! Pára tudo! Eu estou dentro do pratinho e aqui fora ao mesmo tempo? Nossa! Eu não sabia que eu podia fazer isso, pra mim era só atravessar paredes e olhe lá.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Eriol.

- Absoluta!-respondeu o líder dos caça-fantasmas, jogando o espírito no vaso.

- Oh não! Que fim terrível o meu! Acabarei eu sendo levada descarga abaixo?!? Mundo cruel!- disse Tomoyo.

- Arghhh! Você que me aguarde!- disse um Eriol transtornado.

- Ansiosamente, querido. HAHAHAHAHAHA

- Essa mulher é mais difícil de ser enviada pro além do que a menina do exorcista e o Jason, mas isso não importa, eu vou apelar pra supremacia e ai o pau vai quebra, o circo vai pegar e ela vai estar no pau da goiaba.

**FLASH BACK OFF ---**

_**Qual será o defeito da fala se a tua boca me cala  
Nós dois deitados na sala**_

Eriol (rindo): É verdade! A maneira que nós nos conhecemos foi meio estranho não acha?

Tomoyo (sorrindo): Sem dúvida...Mas sabe tem uma coisa que até hoje não entra na minha cabeça...

Eriol (fitando a esposa) E o que seria?

Tomoyo: Como tudo isso aconteceu? Quero dizer...Como foi possível eu te conhecer enquanto me encontrava em coma?

Eriol (surpreso com a pergunta): Honestamente Tomoyo, eu não sei...Só sei de uma coisa...

Tomoyo: E o que seria?

Eriol (mudando o semblante): Que se não fosse assim nós não teríamos nos conhecido, além disso, nós temos que admitir que todas as nossas brigas foram sempre muito divertidas.

Tomoyo (rindo) É mesmo. Nós sempre brigamos como gato e rato, e veja como estamos agora! Casados e com um filho.

Eriol (sorrindo malicioso): Certamente, e se depender de nossas brigas, mais filhos viram...

Tomoyo (surpresa): Por que fala isso?

Eriol: Porque nossas brigas sempre acabam de uma maneira bastante proveitosa...HAHAHA.

Tomoyo (corada) ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA! Pare logo com essas indecências!

Eriol: Mas você bem que gosta...

Tomoyo: Vamos parar por aqui, mais tarde nós conversamos.

Eriol: Adoro essas nossas conversas...

Tomoyo (dando um tapinha leve no braço do marido): Para com isso, seu indecente!

_**Nem tudo lhe cai bem  
É um risco que se assume  
O bom é não iludir ninguém**_

Eriol ficou rindo do jeito da esposa, apesar de estarem casados faz um ano, certas coisas não mudaram, e ele esperava que não mudassem nunca, os três pegaram o caminho de casa, já que também a vida não era só um passeio, eles tinham as responsabilidades deles também, Tomoyo nem tanto, já que a licença maternidade dela ainda não tinha vencido, mas ele...Ha! Havia voltado a trabalhar, voltado a ter responsabilidade...Finalmente a vida dele estava entrando dentro dos conformes. Não demoraram muito para chegar em casa, afinal o parque era apenas uns dois quarteirões do apartamento onde moravam...Chegando em casa encontraram um gatinho preto morto de fome.

Eriol (fitando o gato): Calma, Spinel. A comida não vai sair correndo!

Tomoyo: Tadinho querido, nós demoramos muito, olha só a carinha dele, os olhinhos estão até fundos.

Spinel (fazendo cara de coitado): Miau!!!!

Eriol (sorrindo) Gato safado!

_**Nem tudo lhe cai bem  
É um risco que se assume  
O bom é não iludir ninguém**_

Enquanto Eriol alimentava o gato, Tomoyo ia à direção do banheiro, já que pretendia dar um banho em Toshio, só que nesse momento o telefone toca...

Tomoyo: Querido! Atende pra mim, por favor!!

Eriol : Sim querida!

Eriol (atendendo ao telefone): Alô? Aqui é Hiiragizawa Eriol falando.

Voz (chorando do outro lado da linha) Alô? Eriol? Eu preciso falar com a Tomoyo, ela esta?

Eriol (meio assustado) Sakura? Você esta chorando?

Sakura: (chorando mais ainda) Pelo amor de Deus, Eriol! Chama a minha irmã, por favor!

Eriol: Acalme-se Sakura, você esta muito nervosa, Tomoyo esta dando um banho em Toshio agora, mas pode se abrir comigo...

Sakura (interrompendo Eriol): Não! Não! Não! Eu preciso falar com ela agora! Por favor Eriol...

Eriol (vencido): Tudo bem...Eu vou chamá-la, só um minuto.

Sakura (mais controlada): Esta bem. Obrigada.

Eriol (pensando): Ai ai ai! Isso não esta me cheirando bem, alguma coisa deve ter saído errado pra Sakura ficar assim...Mas o que será que aconteceu?

_**O tempo às vezes é alheio à nossa vontade, mas**** só o que é bom dura tempo o bastante pra se tornar inesquecível**_

_**Qual será o defeito da fala se a tua boca me cala  
Nós dois deitados na sala**_

Continua...

_

* * *

__**Oie!!!!**_

_**1° Essa fic sera atualizada no dia 22/12 ou antes, dependendo da minha inspiração.**_

_**2° "Vivendo para Amar" sera atualizada no dia 04/12**_

_**3° "Time After Time" em 31/11**_

_**4° R&R please!!!! Reviews! Odiaram? Amaram? Querem me matar? Deixem reviews.**_

_**Bjo e inte mais!**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto- Desert Fox or Fox of the Desert  
**_


	2. As pomba quando avoa!

**_Oie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ai esta mais cap de Trocando as Bolas e não esqueçam de ler meus recadinhos!!!!_**

**_Bjo!_**

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 2 - As pombas quando avoa!  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

Eriol levou o telefone até sua esposa, que se encontra juntamente com seu filho dando lhe um banho, ou seria o contrário?

Eriol (chamando por Tomoyo): Querida? Sakura quer falar com você e ela me parece bastante pertubada.

Tomoyo (preocupada): Perturbada? Querido, vá terminando de banhar o Toshio, enquanto eu falo com a Sakura.

Eriol (assentindo): Eu ouço e obedeço.

Tomoyo apenas sorriu para o marido que já estava com sua atenção voltada para o filho, a moça pegou o telefone e se dirigiu para a sala, sentou-se no sofá, mal disse "Alô", e a irmã dispara dizendo:

Sakura (chorando): Tomoyo pelo amor de Deus, deixa-me ficar um tempo ai na sua casa.

Tomoyo (sem entender): QUÊ?? Como assim ficar um tempo aqui em casa? Li Sakura, abre o bico JÁ!!!!! O que ta pegando ai na sua casa?

Sakura: Não da pra explicar por telefone, mas tem haver com o Li...

Tomoyo: O que ele fez?? Sakura do céu, se ele tiver relado o dedo em você, eu juro que mando o Eriol ai dá umas porradas nele, pra ver se fica esperto! Você sabe que comigo não tem disso, é tudo no miudinho!

Sakura (gota): Não, por favor, não pensa merda! Ele não bateu em mim não.

Tomoyo (gritando ao telefone): Como não pensa merda? Você liga aqui em casa aos prantos, diz que seu problema envolve o Li e não quer que eu pense merda?

Enquanto Tomoyo gritava com a irmã no telefone, Eriol dava um banho no filho e comentava sobre os gritos da esposa...

Eriol (pondo a mão na testa): Vixii mainha! Sua mãe ta descendo o barraco, Toshio! Não é a toa que eu chamo ela de Tomoyo quebra barraco. HAHAHAHHA...Mas esse vai ser nosso segredo, viu filhote? Se tua mãe descobrir que pus esse apelido nela, é capaz de descer o barraco na minha cabeça, e o pior é que vai ser o nosso barraco.

Toshio ficou apenas olhando o pai sem entender nada, afinal de contas era só um bebê, como poderia ter noção do que o pai estava falando, o pequeno nem sabia falar também, então não ia fazer muita diferença mesmo.

Tomoyo que ainda se encontrava pendurada no telefone, finalmente desligou, indo logo após isso ao encontro do marido que estava cantando uma música meio que...Bem...Não era nenhuma cantiga de ninar, vamos combinar, não é?

Eriol (cantando para o filho): "As pomba quando avoa, por mais incrível que pareçam, ficam sobrevoando sobre nossas cabeças... "

Tomoyo (não acreditando no que estava ouvindo) Eriol? Mas que diaxo de música é essa?

Eriol (cara sapeca):Ué...Pelo que me costa, toda vez depois do banho, você coloca o Toshio pra dormir e canta uma cantiga de ninar, e é isso que estou fazendo, estou cantando pro nosso filhote poder mimir, pra você poder fazer eu mimir depois...

Tomoyo (tentando manter o semblante sério): Tudo bem, mas essa música definitivamente não é uma cantiga de ninar, querido. Além do mais, não quero que as primeiras palavras que saiam da boca do nosso filho sejam: "As pomba quando avoa...". Além de prejudicar a minha audição, vai acabar com a gramática do nosso pequeno.

Eriol (assentindo): Ta certo. Mas e ai? O que aconteceu com a Sakura?

Tomoyo (suspirando e fazendo sinal para o marido sair do quarto do filho): Ela brigou com o Shoran.

Eriol (confuso): Por quê???

Tomoyo: Pelo que a Sakura me disse, o Li agora quer que ela fique 24h dentro de casa, sem sair pra nada, ele quer que ela fique por conta só da casa e das crianças. É aquela velha história de o homem ter que sustentar a casa e a mulher cuidar dos filhos e blá blá blá.

Eriol: Uai...Mas que bicho será que mordeu o Li? Ele não era assim...

Tomoyo: Foi o que a Sakura me disse, mas desde que o terceiro filho deles nasceu, ela me disse que ele se tornou mais dominador e um pouco machista demais pro gosto dela.

Eriol: Já vi que isso não vai presta...

Tomoyo: Concordo. Ela perguntou se ela podia vir pra cá, e eu disse que sim.

Eriol: Não tem problema. Mas que dia ela esta pensando em vir pra cá?

Tomoyo: Ela disse que amanhã de tarde sem falta ela estará aqui.

Eriol: Então é melhor arrumarmos o quarto de hospede.

Tomoyo: Certo!

Tomoyo estava indo começar a arrumar o quarto de hospedes, quando o telefone toca e ela vai atendê-lo.

Tomoyo: Alô? Aqui é Hiiragizawa Tomoyo falando.

Voz (choramingando do outro lado do telefone): Alô? Tomoyo? Tomoyo minha querida mamãe, eu preciso falar com o pai!

Tomoyo (confusa): QUÊ?? Yukito é você? O que esta acontecendo? Por que você esta falando com essa voizinha triste?

Yukito: Pelo amor de vává, chama o teu marido, por favor, preciso urgente falar com esse cabra!

Tomoyo (falando para Yukito e depois chamando o marido): Ta bom só um minutim. Eriol! É pra você!

Eriol (se aproximando da esposa): Quem é? Se for cobrança fala que eu fui tomar banho, ou sei lá, qualquer coisa, usa a sua imaginação.

Tomoyo (balançando a cabeça): Não querido. É o Yukito, ele quer falar com você, e me parece bastante chateado com algo.

Eriol (pegando o telefone das mãos da esposa e dizendo sorrindo): Alô? Yukito? Fala maldito!

Yukito (desmoronando): Buá!

Eriol (sem entender): Ah? O que ta acontecendo? Por que você esta chorando?

Yukito: A okano goubriu migoco!!!!! Buá!

Eriol (mais confuso): QUÊ? Que foi que você disse? Fala que nem homem, cabra!

Yukito (continuando chorando do outro lado da linha): Buá.

Eriol (gota): Ai ai ai! Já to vendo que vai ser uma longa conversa.

Continua...

_

* * *

_

**_NO CAFOFO DA RAPOSA_**

**_Numa manhã de Sábado, Raposa do Deserto decide criar vergonha na cara e postar o segundo capitulo da sua fic, só que pra isso ela precisarei ligar a Internet, por isso ela vai até a janela e grita pelo vizinho, porque ela teve que fazer um gato na conexão já que era uma raposinha modesta e Money que era good ela num have._**

**_Raposa (gritando): Oh, velho!!!! Liga essa bosta de Internet ai!_**

**_ (abrindo a janela): QUÊ? Que foi que você disse minha filha?_**

**_Raposa (¬¬'): Maldito surdo...EU DISSE: LIGA ESSA BOSTA DE DSL!!!!_**

**_: Ahhhh ta. Pera ai._**

**_A Raposa fechou a janela e se dirigiu até seu computador, a Internet pelo que ela via já estava ligada, mas infelizmente ela também dependia da boa vontade do seu computador, que demorava três dias pra ligar, e quatro para desligar. Raposa espera pacientimente até que ela cai no sono, sendo acordada mais tarde por sua baba que quase a afoga._**

**_Raposa (grilada): Ahhhh moleque!!! Seu PC inútil! Vai carroça!_**

**_Depois de falar as palavrinhas mágicas o PC inicia, fazendo aquela música irritande do XP, tãara tãaramm..._**

**_Quando Raposa entra no ela edita o capitulo e decide responder ao géntil pessoal do site que lhe deixou alguns reviews, a jovem raposinha olha satisfeita e começa a observar e responder review por reviw._**

**_Miseno-san: HAHHAHA Eu sempre consigo passar um susto em você, não é? Nunca pensei que você fosse levar tão a sério a questão de largar de escrever. Fico satisfeita por saber que você esta gostando da continuação da minha outra fic " E Se Fosse Verdade?", e prometo uma coisa para você: a história que criei para essa continuação é muito mais engraçada do que a outra e espero humildimente que você goste, e que minhas fics sejam dignas de seus reviews. Até mais, meu amigo._**

**_Musette Fujiwara: Essa aqui é outra que eu vivo assustando...HEHEHE! Mas para a sua felicidade e para a minha felicidade também, eu postei antes do dia 22. E quanto ao Shoran...Bem, como você pode constatar ele andou fazendo o que não divia, ou seja, deu uma de machão pra cima da Sakura...Xiii essa estória ainda vai dar muito babado. Abraços pra você Musette!  
_**

**_Analu-san: Obrigada!!! Muito obrigada por dizer que minha fic é maravilhosa, fico até sem jeito. E não precisa mais ficar anciosa porque aqui esta o segundo capitulo e em breve postarei o terceiro. Tudo de bom, Analu-san!_**

**_Aggie18: Minha querida e sumida amiga!!! Como você esta? Foi você ou eu que sumi? HAHAHAHAH Nuca leste minha fic do "E Se Fosse Verdade"? Menina o que você esta esperando então? Se fosse você leria, é bastante engraçada. E come pode ver eu não demorei a postar este capitulo. Ta certo que eu sou uma raposinha mais enrolada do que pão de queijo, mas eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. Palavra de Raposa! Até a próxima! E não suma do Fanfiction, viu?_**

**_Depois que a Raposa editou e públicou o segundo capitulo da fic, ela decidiu que iria dar uns passeios na net, mas de repente, abre uma janelinha que diz: Um cabo da intenet esta desconectado!_**

**_Raposa (grilada): Ahhhh texugo maldito!_**

**_Terminando essa frase, a raposinha pega o seu taco de beisebol, sai da sua toca e sai correndo atrás do que havia acidentalmente desconectado o cabo do modem._**

**_ (gota): Calma Desert! Eu posso explicar!_**

**_Raposa: Vem aqui, seu maldito! AHHH MOLEQUE!!!_**

**_E dessa forma só se pode ver duas figuras desaparecendo ao sol, uma de um senhor correndo de uma raposa irada e de mau humor._**


	3. Garçom

**_Oie!!!!!!! Blz?_**

**_Como prometido ai esta mais um capitulo da fic que continua a saga de E Se Fosse Verdade, e do jeito que eu gosto de escrever essa fic, estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma trilogia. HAHAHAHAHHAH_**

**_Bjos e espero que gostem!_**

**_P.S: Não esqueçam de ler " No Cafofo da Raposa " que é exclusividade dessa fic aqui, okay? Mas uma coisa...Eu já atualizei a fic " Anjo de Vidro ", quer quizer dar uma olhada no terceiro capitulo, viu?_**

**_Inte mais!!!_**

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 3 - Garçom  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

Eriol estava ao telefone com o amigo Yukito que não parava de chorar por um só minuto, e pelo o que o rapaz entendeu da história é que Naoko havia brigado com ele do nada, bem pelo menos foi isso que ele entendeu, se bem quedo jeito que Yukito explicava as coisas...Tava complicado seu Maurício...

Yukito (chorando do outro lado da linha): Ia lae bigor micogo e ue mun ies euqpor!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Eriol (grilado): QUE PARAR DE FALAR ASSIM! JÁ TÁ DANDO NO SACO! FALA DIREITO MERDA!

Yukito (chorando mais ainda): Buá!

Eriol ao constatar que brigar com seu amigo não ia adiantar em nada, optou por controlar os seus nervos e ir direto ao ponto...

Eriol (recuperando a calma): Certo...Agora me diga uma coisa, o que você quer que eu faça? Ir ai e dar um pau na Naoko é que eu não vou, você sabe que a única mulher que eu relo a mão é a Tomoyo e você sabe muito bem pra quê, neh? HEHEHEHEH

Yukito (choramingando): Só de pensar nisso me dar uma dor...Nunca mais vou poder tocar na minha Naoko, porque ela ta de mal de mim. Buá!

Eriol (resmungando): Ai ai, é o que me faltava...Eu devo estar pagando pelos meus pecados, pois não tem lógica uns trens desse.

Yukito: Eriol?? Será que eu posso ficar uns tempos ai na sua casa?

Eriol (oO): QUÊ? Mas é claro que não macho!

Yukito: Putzzzzz! Amigo da onça! Você ta me devendo um favor, safado!

Eriol (dando uma de mal entendido): Não estou lembrado...

Yukito: Permita-me refrescar a sua memória...

**FLASH BACK ON ---**

GARÇOMMMM! AQUI NESSA MESA DE BAR, VOCÊ JÁ CANSOU DE ESCUTAR, CENTENAS DE CASOS DE AMOR...Essa era música que podia ser ouvida por dois bêbados que se encontravam sentados no chão de um bar que estava praticamente destruído após uma pequena briguinha.

Yukito (mal conseguindo se levantar): Essa foi sem dúvida à noite mais massa e trelosa da minha vida...Hurp! Ai ai, garçom trás mais uma Nabum pra nois aqui!

Eriol (também não conseguindo se mexer): Isso aê. Vamos parar de cantar essa porra de música e cantar a canção da maravilhosa pinga Nabum...Hurp!

Yukito: Boto fé!

CANSEI DE SER MACHÃO, DECIDE TOMAR NABUM! HEHEHHEHE- cantavam e riam os dois amigos bêbados que pareciam mais duas crianças travessas que tomaram as pingas do pai.

Eriol: Ai ai, ow mais agora é sério. To te devendo uma meu irmão. Se não fosse você ter entrado na briga, acho que teria apanhado pra cacete. HAHAHAHAH

Yukito: Fica de boa ai, depois você me paga com juros e correção monetária. Agora vamos afogar nossas magoas, isso claro SE O GARÇOM TRAZER A MERDA DA NABUM!

Eriol (sorrindo meio abobado): Isso ai, mas vamos cantar de novo.

SER CORNO OU NÃO SER, EIS A MINHA INDAGAÇÃO, SEM VOCÊ VIVO SOFRENDO, PELOS BUTECO BEBENDO, ARRUMANDO CONFUSÃO...Os amigos cantando alegremente até serem interrompidos pelo garçom que praticamente joga as garrafas nele.

Yukito (tentando se levantar e caindo): Putz!!! Que cara mal educado.

Eriol: É mesmo...Ow, mas onde a gente tava mesmo?

Yukito: Nô!!! Esqueci, tem problema não, vamos cantar outra música...

TE ENCONTREI, TODA REMELENTA E ESTRONCHADA NUM BAR, ENTREGUE ÀS BEBIDA, TE CORTEI OS CABELOS DO SOVACO E AS UNHAS DO PÉ, TE CHAMEI DE QUERIDA, TE ENSINEI, TODOS OS AUTO-REVERSE DA VIDA, E O MOVIMENTO DE TRANSLAÇÃO QUE FAZ A TERRA GIRAR, TE FALEI, QUE O IMPORTANTE É COMPETIR, MAS TE MATO DE PANCADA SE VOCÊ NÃO GANHAR! E assim os amigos cantaram pelo resto da noite, bom...Pelo menos enquanto o povo do bar não colocou eles pra fora, já não agüentando mais a maldita canturia.

**FLASH BACK OFF ---**

Eriol (lembrando-se) Bons tempos aqueles...

Yukito: Ahá! Quer dizer que agora a madame lembra, não é?

Eriol (¬¬) É digamos que lembrei, mas e daí? O que você quer que eu faça Yukito?

Yukito: Ta complico seu Mauricio...A Naoko me pos pra fora de casa e eu tava pensando em ficar ai até a poeira baixar.

Eriol (oO): QUÊ? VOCÊ QUER FICAR AQUI EM CASA?

Yukito: É...Mas tipo é ser por um tempinho, além do mais tenho certeza que a mamãe vai deixar.

Eriol (irritado): Para de chamar a Tomoyo de mamãe!!!!

Yukito: Calma...Fica de boa, eu só preciso de um lugar pra ficar, deixa eu ir pra sua casa, por favor...

Eriol (¬¬): Ta ta ta, mas é melhor você ficar na tua, porque se você der uma de engraçadinho eu vou...

Yukito: Ta ta ta, captei a mensagem!

Eriol: É bom mesmo! Quando é que você vem pra cá?

Yukito: Amanhã de tarde, pode ser?

Eriol: Ta ta ta! Agora deixe-me desligar, depois a gente se fala.

Yukito: Falo, tchau!

Eriol: Tchau!

Eriol desligou o telefone quase aliviado, digo quase porque ele não contava com a vinda de Yukito para a sua casa, mas mesmo assim estava aliviado de ter desligado o telefone, sua orelha tava pegando o fogo. O rapaz estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a esposa que se encontrava atrás dele.

Tomoyo (aparecendo atrás do marido) E então querido?

Eriol (pulando assustado): Ai!!! Ah? O quê? Ah...Ele brigou com a Naoko e pediu pra vir pra, e eu dexei.

Tomoyo (ficando ao lado do marido): Tudo bem, mas quando ele vêm pra cá?

Eriol: Amanhã de tarde...

Tomoyo (pulando assustada): AMANHÃ DE TARDE?

Eriol (sem entender o por que do susto): Sim, amanhã de tarde...Qual o problema?

Tomoyo: O problema é que a Sakura vêm pra cá amanhã de tarde também, e eu não sei se você se lembra que aqueles dois foram namorados no passados!

Eriol (oO): Meu Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeus! Fudeu geral!

Tomoyo (¬¬): Afff...Tudo que tinha pra fuder, fudeu agora, só quero ver no que essa história vai dar.

Eriol (assentindo): Eu também querida, mas só amanhã pra podermos descobrir, só amanhã.

Continua...

_

* * *

_

**_NO CAFOFO DA RAPOSA &M: MSN TODAY!_**

**_Raposa do Deserto estava muito feliz, já que estava acabando de editar mais um capitulo de sua fic, e respondendo aos seus adoráveis leitores..._**

**_Miseno-san: Não, você não me contou, mas não era mesmo necessário, já que deu pra perceber isso logo de cara. HEHEHE Eu sou uma comediante como você mesmo sabe, e eu tento me superar cada vez mais, vamos ver o que você vai achar desse capitulo. Hoje em dia as pessoas são realmente muito férteis e quando mistura fertilidade com tempo ocioso, xiiiii! É fio na certa! HAHAHAH. Agora sobre o cafofo, isso é pra você ver como eu sofro...Ser pobre é uma merda mesmo, a que ponto cheguei? Roubar a conexão do infeliz do meu vizinho, mas era isso ou abandonar o mundo das fics. Você sabe bem o que escolhi. Abraços Miseno-san!_**

**_Analu-san: Esse moleque vai crescer traumatizado se o pai dele continuar cantando essa música maldita! HAHAHAH Fiquei muito feliz por saber que você gostou da minha fic e das "pombas que avoa". HAHAHAH Bjos e Abraços pra você!_**

**_aggie18: AHÁ! Não tem tempo, né? Sei...Acredito. Pode se abrir amiga, quem é ele? Ele é bonitão? Tem irmão gêmeo? Se tiver você sabe pra quem redirecionar, né? HAHAHHAHAH. Estou brincando, não cheguei a esse ponto ainda não. E como pedistes aqui esta o capitulo! Demorei muito? Acho que não... Bjos e muitos abraços pra você ! Sorte com seus estudos!_**

**_daniyumi: HAHAHHAH! Vlw pelo elogio! Fico satisfeita por ter gostado do capitulo! Tudo de bom, daniyumi!_**

**_Sakura-monstrenga: VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE BOM SABER DISSO! É ótimo saber que minhas fics alegram a vida de alguém! Fico feliz, meu sonho sempre foi fazer as pessoas felizes, fico satisfeita de ter deixado você feliz de alguma forma! Inte mais e valeu pelo review!_**

**_Quando terminou de editar tudo, nossa querida escritora atualizou o capitulo, saiu do FanFiction e logo após entrou no MSN, porém mal a raposinha entrou e aquela chuva de janelas começou a abrir._**

**_Sr. Texugo diz: Oi Desert!_**

**_Sapo desdentado - FALA SÉRIO MEU IRMÃO! ELE MANDOU O SAPATO EM MIM CARAMBA! diz: Desert!!!!!!!!!!!! O Guaxinim mandou o sapato dele nas minhas idéias e quebrou três dentes meus..._**

**_Raposa do Deserto- Desert Fox DOMINA XD diz: Putz...Pode até ser ignorância minha, mas eu não sabia que sapo tinha dente..._**

**_Guaxinim - THE BEST- Mexe com quem tá queto, sapo dum raio! diz: Owwwww! Num cai na conversa dessa ai não, porque é tudo mentira Desert._**

**_Black Fox Rs2B diz: Oie Desert! Tudo bem com vc:X_**

**_Tartaruga Alada PUTZ! QUE ISSO? diz: Desert? Nós vamos sair pra pescar ou ta difícel?_**

**_Pantera Negra faz MIAUUUU diz: OWW DESERT! Me manda as fotos que a gente tirou aquele dia na casa da lontra?_**

**_LONTRAYAHOOO! AMO VC MIGUXAS diz: Desert? Vem aqui pra casa assistir um filme, aproveita e chama a pantera também._**

**_CAVALO DADO NÃO SE OLHA OS DENTES diz: E ai? Você vai falar com o Black ou não?_**

**_DONA GALINHA CONTRA ATACA diz: Desert sua raposa maldita! Você comeu a minha irmã!!!!_**

**_Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox DOMINA XD diz: Owww, mas a gente ta na floresta, aqui a lei é matar ou morrer, saka?_**

**_LOBO GUARANÁ diz: Raposinha? Bora comigo no cinema hoje?_**

**_GRILO FALANTE GRILADO diz: Se eu fosse você falava com o Black, antes que ele decida fazer cu doce._**

**_Raposa (tendo um treco): ! POR QUE RAIO ESSE POVO DECIDIU FALAR COMIGO TUDO DE UMA VEZ???_**

**_De repente o pessoal que falava com a Raposa leu a seguinte mensagem: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox DOMINA XD pode não responder por parecer estar offline._**

**_Raposa (suspirando aliviada): Putzzz! Que doidera! Depois eu coloco os pingos nos is com esse povo, agora eu vou caçar meu rumo e assistir minha novela. Desert larga o computador desligando e liga a TV para assistir a sua novela preferida " O BEIJO DA RAPOSA"._**

**_AHHHH RAPOSITO! EU NÃO SEI MAIS O QUE FAZER! O QUE ACONTECERA SE NOS DESCOBRIREM? - falava a atriz da novela._**

**_EU NÃO SEI MEU AMOR, A ÚNICA COISA QUE SEI, É QUE QUERO QUE BEIJE-ME!-disse raposito, um personagem da novela._**

**_Raposa (sorrindo): BEIJA LOGO! VAI VAI VAI VAI!_**

**_Mas de repente, quando os dois atores iam se beijar, a nossa querida raposinha se vê na escuridão total..._**

**_Raposa (sem entender): Será que a luz acabou?_**

**_Quando a raposinha sai de sua toca vê o pessoal que trabalha na CEF ( Companhia Elétrica da Floresta ) indo em sua direção e dizendo:_**

**_ATÉ A SENHORITA PAGAR A SUA DIVIDA, NÓS NÃO RELIGAREMOS A SUA LUZ!_**

**_Raposa (desesperada): AHHH NÃO! O SENHOR NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! O SENHOR NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO A GRAVIDADE DA SITUAÇÃO, EU ESTAVA ASSISTINDO AO PRIMEIRO BEIJO DO MEU CASAL NA NOVELA...HEY! MOÇO? ONDE É QUE VOCÊ VAI? VOLTA AQUI!!!!_**

**_Toda a vizinhaça tinha parado pra ver Desert Fox correndo que nem uma louca atrás do caminhão de luz, pedindo pra assistir o beijo da novela._**


	4. Encontros e Desencontros

**_Oie!!!!!!! Blz?_**

**Mais um capitulo, gente! Divirtam-se!**

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 4 - Encontros e Desencontros  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

**_Um dia sem tristeza_**

**_Um dia sem tristeza  
Numa rua lotada ou numa praça vazia  
Vou me virar e te ver  
Como se nosso amor fosse novo  
Um dia podemos começar de novo, logo logo_**

Sakura finalmente chegará na casa de sua irmã, estava aliviada que tinha conseguido alguém para ficar com as crianças, já que a mesma sabia que quando Shoran chegasse e percebesse que ela não estava lá, a vaca ia pro brejo. A jovem de olhos verdes ia subir as escadas quando de repente um louco desvairado vêm correndo e esbarra nela, fazendo com que a pobre moça caísse no chão.

- Ahhh maldito!!!! Não olha por onde anda não, hein? Quer que eu te compre um óculos, seu estúpido??!- falou Sakura irritada sem olhar para o rapaz.

- Olha aqui, cumadi! O negócio é o...

- É o quê?

_**Logo a noite cai  
E com ela as lembranças chegam  
Perdido em seus braços  
Como em estranhos campos  
Tão pouco tempo  
Parece uma eternidade  
Aquelas doces tardes de amor  
Ainda me comovem**_

Sakura se viu dando de cara com um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, e sem mesmo notar a jovem já estava ficando meio rosada, e o mesmo aconteceu ao rapaz que percebeu quem acidentalmente jogará no chão.

_**Eu ainda acredito  
Ainda tenho fé em nós  
Tivemos tudo e deixamos escapar  
Onde estamos agora?  
Não onde gostaríamos de estar  
Aquelas tardes quentes  
Ainda me acompanham**_

- Sa...Sa...SAKURA?-perguntou o rapaz incrédulo.

- Yu...Yu...YUKITO?- falou Sakura fitando o rapaz.

- Hey! O que fazes aqui?- perguntou Yukito ajudando Sakura a levantar-se.

- Bem, eu que deveria perguntar isso a você...

- Ah...Eu vim ficar uns dias aqui na casa do Eriol, e você?

_**Um dia sem tristeza  
Talvez anos a partir deste momento  
Ou amanhã à noite  
Eu me viro e vejo você  
Como se sempre soubéssemos  
Algum dia viveríamos novamente, algum dia em breve**_

- EU TAMBÉM!!!!

- Ué, mas por quê?

- Eu briguei com o Shoran, e você?

- Eu briguei com a Naoko.

- Sinto muito...-falou Sakura olhando pros pés.

- Idem... Mas me diga, o Shoran sabe que você esta aqui?

- NÃO!!!! E nem pode saber!-disse a jovem com seus grandes orbes verdes arregalados.

_**Ainda acredito  
Ainda tenho fé em nós**_

- Todavia você não acha que é bastante óbvio que ele venha te procurar aqui, já que a Tomoyo é sua irmã...-disse Yukito ajudando Sakura com as malas.

- Putz!!!! Eu não havia pensado nisso!!! – o.O

- Ela continua desligada como sempre...-pensou Yukito enquanto subiam as escadas que levariam ao apartamento.

- Bom, mas agora não adianta, não é mesmo? Tomoyo já me aceitou aqui, então vou permanecer por uns tempos aqui no apê dela, enquanto o Shoran não toma jeito de homem.

- JEITO DE HOMEM? Você quer dizer que o Shoran enboiolou?? – o.O

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUA BICHA BURRA! O Shoran continua homem, como sempre foi, isso é justo apenas uma expressão Yukito.

- EU NÃO SOU BICHA!!! MUITO MENOS BURRA!- fala Yukito amuando.

- Yukito? Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou Sakura para Yukito, quando os dois já estavam na porta do apartamento.

- Sim, o que é?- voltando ao normal.

- Por que você estava correndo?

_**Ainda acredito  
Ainda tenho fé em nós**_

- É porque aquele inglês maldito teve mais uma das crises dele.- ¬¬'

- Você mexeu com a Tomoyo, né?- perguntou Sakura com cara de sapeca.

- A culpa não é minha se aquele cabra tem ciúme até da sombra da minha mãe.

- EU JÁ TE DISSE QUE ELA NÃO É SUA MÃE!!!! – gritou Eriol ao abrir a porta e ouvir o que o amigo dizia.

- Calma, Eriol. Muita calma nessa hora!- disse Yukito recuando para trás.

- ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Eriol ao sair com uma colher de pau atrás do Yukito (não me perguntem da onde ele tirou, o Eriol sempre foi meio estranho o.O).

- !!!!!- foi a única coisa que Sakura escutou, antes de ver um homem de cabelos prateados sumir no horizonte, e logo atrás um rapaz de cabelos negros com uma colher de pau.

- Ele te disse o por que de ter deixado o Eriol nervoso?- perguntou Tomoyo aparecendo atrás de sua irmã, fazendo com que a mesma acordasse de seus devaneios.

- Ah? Ah não. – disse Sakura entrando dentro do apartamento.

- Digamos que ele interrompeu uma das nossas brincadeirinhas preferidas. – disse Tomoyo rindo que logo após foi acompanhada pela irmã.

_**Ainda acredito  
Ainda tenho fé em nós**_

- Mas então? E as crianças?

- Estão bem, arranjei quem cuide delas...

- E o Shoran? Sabe que você esta aqui?

- Bem...-começou Sakura antes de ser interrompida.

- SEI! E é por isso que eu vim buscá-la. – falou Shoran quase derrubando a porta do imóvel.

Continua...

_

* * *

_

_**AI AI AI...COMO EU ESTOU CANSADA, ESSA RAPOSINHA AQUI ESTA DEPRESSIVA, POBREZINHA DELA, EU SOU UMA RAPOSA CARENTE! BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**_

_**VOZ: LEGAL, MAS O QUE OS SEUS LEITORES TEM HAVER COM ISSO SUA ESTÚPIDA?**_

_**EU (o.O): PUTZ!!!! QUEM É VOCÊ?**_

_**VOZ: SUA CONCIÊNCIA CARROÇA.**_

_**EU: EPA!!! CARROÇA NÃO!!! QUEM VOCÊ ESTA CHAMANDO DE ESTÚPIDA? QUEM É ESTÚPIDO AQUI? NÃO SOU EU QUE CHAMO UMA RAPOSA DE CARROÇA. ALÉM DISSO, VOCÊ NÃO TINHA QUE DIZER COISAS QUE LEVANTEM A MINHA MORAL?  
**_

_**VOZ: AFF! CALA A BOCA E ME ESCUTA, PRIMEIRO, O POVO NÃO TÁ NEM AI PROS SEUS SENTIMENTOS, SEGUNDO, QUEM CUIDA DELES SÃO O SEU CORAÇÃO, EU SOU APENAS UM MERO ACASO. AGORA FAÇA O FAVOR DE RESPONDER AS REVIEWS E DIZER O PORQUE DE NÃO TERES ESCRITOS O " NO CAFOFO DA RAPOSA"...**_

_**EU: BUÁ! EU NUNCA FUI TÕ HUMILHADA EM TODA A MINHA EXISTÊNCIA!!! EU QUERO SUMIR, VOU PARAR DE ESCREVER! BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAA! VOCÊ FICA ME HUMILHANDO. BUÁ.**_

_**VOZ: MERDA DE RAPOSA SENTIMENTAL...¬¬' ENTÃO PARA CARROÇA, NINGUÉM GOSTA DAS SUAS FICS MESMOS...BUAHHAHAHAHAHHAH.**_

_**EU: BUÁ.  
**_

_**ANALU-SAN: SIM ELES SÃO, DA MESMA FORMA QUE EU SOU, ERA? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ESTOU ENTRANDO NUMA CRISE DE EXISTÊNCIA. BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. HEHEHHEH, MAS MESMO ASSIM, OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW! BJUS.**_

_**AGGIE18: BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. PELO MENOS VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO COM OS SEUS GAJOS, PIOR SOU EU...E NÃO SE PREOCUPE, POBRE SEMPRE DA JEITO PRA AJUDAR POBRE. xD! A TOMMY VAI ARRANJAR LUGAR PRA ESSE POVO LÁ.OWWWWWW...ME MANDA SEU MSN PRA MIM PODER TE ADD, NÉH? HEHEHEH**_

_**SAKURA-MONSTRENGA: NUNCA!!! JAMAIS!!! QUEM SOU EU PARA SEPARAR SAKURA E SHORAN? EU? ESSA POBRE RAPOSINHA QUE AQUI SE ENCONTRA SERIA INCAPAZ DE FAZER TAL COISA, ATÉ MESMO PORQUE EU NÃO SOU UMA RAPOSA SUICIDA! EHHEH. FICO FELIZ EM TE FAZER RIR. BJÃO!  
**_

_**MISENO-SAN: AHÁ!!! NÃO TE PERDOAREI JAMAIS!!! VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU DE ME MANDAR REVIEW! AGORA QUE EU VOU ENTRAR EM CRISE MESMO, EU NUNCA MAIS VOLTO NO FANFICTION! . MAS TIPO, COMO VC PODE VER AS COISAS ENTRE A SAKURA E O YUKITO NÃO VÃO ESQUENTAR ASSIM LOGO DE CARA, VAI TER Q ESPERAR PRA VER. E NÃO, O YUKITO NÃO É GAY, ESSA ESTÓRIA AINDA VAI DAR MUITO O QUE FALAR, PRINCIPALMENTE QUANDO NOSSO LINDIM ENTRAR NA JOGADA PRA AJUDAR O ! ANTES QUE ME ESQUEÇA! MANDEI MEU MSN PRO SEU EMAIL, JÁ QUE VC PERGUNTOU SE PODERIA ME ADD, SERÁ ÓTIMO CONVERSAR COM UM AMIGO COMO VC. ABRAÇOS MISENO.**_

_**ANJELICAL LADY: POBRE É UMA MERDA, FIÁ, DEVE ATÉ A ALMA. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK TÔ BRINCANDO. É ENGRAÇADO COMO MÃE SÓ PENSA MERDA QUANDO VÊ A GENTE RINDO NA FRENTE DO PC, NEH? E É PRA VC VER, COMO NÓS RAPOSAS SOFREMOS, AI COMO EU SOFRO. SÓ FALTA EU VIRAR RAPOSA ASSADA NAQUELE CAFOFO.  
**_

_**NESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI POSSÍVEL A ENTRADA DE NO CAFOFO DA RAPOSA, PORQUE EU ESTOU NUMA FRASE CRÍTICA DA MINHA EXISTÊNCIA RAPOSISTICA, É COISA DE RAPOSA, NEM QUEIRAM ENTENDER.**_

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA.**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**_


	5. La Kukaracha

**_Oie!!!!!!! Blz?_**

**Eba!!!! Mais, mais, mais!!!!!  
**

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 5 - La Kukaracha  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

**Pisa na barata  
Mata essa barata  
Vish que barata  
É um barato essa barata**

- Mas então? E as crianças?

- Estão bem, arranjei quem cuide delas...

- E o Shoran? Sabe que você esta aqui?

- Bem...-começou Sakura antes de ser interrompida.

- SEI! E é por isso que eu vim buscá-la. – falou Shoran quase derrubando a porta do imóvel.

**O Chico Bento que já tava bem queimado foi com a bunda  
arrebentada foi dizendo apavorado**

- Fudeu!!!! O homem ta aqui, muié.-disse Tomoyo fitando Sakura.

- SHORAN EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR COM VOCÊ!- grita Sakura que esta sendo puxada pelo marido.

- E desde quando mulher minha tem querer?- perguntou desafiador.

- Desde que essa mulher seja amiga minha. – grita uma voz aparecendo atrás de um Shoran furioso.

**E o pedido sem demora foi mandado pra Zequinha delegado cabra  
macho do lugar**

Os três viram-se para ver quem poderia ser, e quando olham, qual não é a surpresa!? É Yukito que se encontra todo machucado...Certamente Eriol deve ter consigo pega-lo.

- Vira home antes de vir tentar me encarar, Yukito. – responde Shoran ainda segurando Sakura.

- E você aprende a falar antes de tentar me enfrentar, seu ignorante. – fala Yukito.

- Gente, controlem-se... -fala Tomoyo.

**E foi chegando, foi dizendo, foi gritando  
Não se avexe todo mundo que a barata eu vou matar**

- Quem você esta chamando de ignorante, seu indolente?

- Você, seu débil...

- Rapazes, por favor...-diz Sakura tentando acalmar os dois.

- Energúmeno!!!

- O quê? ENERGÚNEMO NÃOOOOOO!!!! Agora você vai ver seu filho de uma porca vaca.- diz Yukito partindo pra cima de Li.

"**- Ai Ro uma barata!  
- Desce da mesa menina!"**

Os dois rolam no chão, Sakura tenta fazer com que os dois parem, enquanto Tomoyo vai até a cozinha pegar um balde d'água, para ver se esfria os nervos dos dois, mas de repente ouve-se um grito, os dois homens param, Sakura olha nervosa no rumo da cozinha, era Tomoyo...Os três correm para a cozinha e vêem a moça em cima da mesa apontando para perto do fogão, na hora eles não entendem nada, todavia ao decidirem olhar para o que ela apontava, também gritaram...__

_**Pisa na barata  
Mata essa barata  
Vish que barata  
É um barato essa barata**_

Eriol que estava subindo as escadas com uma colher de pau, escuta os gritos e se desespera: Será que estam matando a sua esposa? Ou será algo de errado com seu filho? Isso só fez com que ele andasse mais rápido para o seu apartamento, algo estava errado, e era melhor verificar o que estava ocorrendo.

**Dona carmélia aquela moça muito velha  
Já passava dos 60 mais aos 20 nem chegou**

O rapaz adentrou o apartamento e seguiu os gritos, que vinham diretamente da cozinha, correu, e ao chegar lá, viu sua esposa, Sakura, Shoran e Yukito em cima de uma mesa gritando e apontando para perto do fogão, ele olha para o que assustava aqueles quatro tanto, e ao observar o local pode constatar que o motivo daquela gritaria era...Uma barata?

**Querendo agora dar uma de menininha  
Toda apavoradinha para o povo ela gritou**

- MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ERIOL MATA ESSA BARATA!!!!!!!!-gritava Tomoyo se retorcendo de nojo.

- Eu DETESTO BARATAS!!!-dizia Shoran.

- MATA LOGO ESSA PORRA, HIIRAGIZAWA!-disse Yukito.

- Eco!!!!Que nojo!!!-disse Sakura por último.

- Vocês estam fazendo todo esse escândulo por causa de uma barata?- questiona Eriol.

**O zé gaguinha que era um cara cobiçado  
Tava quase arrumado com a mulher do escrivão**

- SIMMMMMM!!!!-dizem juntos.

- Por causa de uma barata?-indaga o rapaz de olhos meia noite.

- Qual é, Eriol...Você vai ou não vai matar essa barata?-pergunta Tomoyo com a mão na cintura.

- É!!!!!!!!!!!!- falam os outros três juntos.

- Vô né...É o jeito...-responde Eriol.

_**Se apavorou e com o olho arregalado ficou todo enrolado quase  
morre no salão**_

E começa a perseguição, Eriol corre atrás da barata com a colher de pau na mão, só que o foda, é que essa não é uma barata qualquer, essa barata faz parte da OBDO(Organização das Baratas que dão Olé), ou seja, o Eriol corria atrás da barata e a barata dava olé no pobre do Eriol, o Shoran e o Yukito vendo que ele não ia conseguir matar a barata sozinho, criam coragem, descem da mesa e correm atrás da barata, enquanto as meninas fazem força, só que no final das contas a barata prevaleceu, e a única coisa que eles obtiveram dela foi o seu OLÉ!

"_**- A barata tá subindo na minha perna Ro!  
- Ela não gosta de bagaço não!"**_

- Você pode ter vencido uma batalha, mas não venceu a guerra, sua maldita!-grita Yukito.

- Nossa...Mas vocês são ruins de serviço, hein?- comenta Sakura.

- Ah!!!Cala a boca!-dizem os três exaustos de correrem atrás da barata.

- Nossa!!!!-fala Tomoyo.

- O que foi querida?-pergunta Eriol.

**Pisa na barata  
Mata essa barata  
Vish que barata  
É um barato essa barata**

- Mesmo depois de toda essa gritaria o bebê não acordou.- disse Tomoyo.

"_**-**_** O Ro  
- Que foi?  
- Taquei veneno na barata! E ela ficou igualzinha a você  
- Igualzinha por que Ro?  
- Tontinha, tontinha!  
- vo solta um pum em você Ro!"**

- Vixi!!!Tô vendo que ele puxou o pai mais do que eu imaginei, o Eriol também quando dorme, não tem quem acorde, e a situação piorava quando ele bebia, soltava uns pum fedidos pra cacete, era tão fedorento que impestiava o bar inteirim, o povo de lá só faltava nos enxotar por causa disso...-diz Yukito.

**Pisa na barata  
Mata essa barata  
Vish que barata  
É um barato essa barata**

- Então quer dizer que o todo engomadinho do Eriol, não passa de um peidorreiro?-Li fala com um sorriso faceiro.

- Eu não sou peidorreiro!-Eriol fecha a cara.

**" –Eta barata forte!Será que eu vou precisar chamar  
bombeiro pra mata ela?!  
- Ahhh tem outra aqui no banheiro!!  
- Pega a vassoura Ro!  
- Mais eu não vou voar!!  
- É mais se tem cara de bruxa! Mais é pra matar a barata  
menina!  
- Ahh eu não to achando a vassoura!  
- Prensa ela no cantinho do seu nariz"**

- Se você acha que ele solta uma bombas quando bebe, imagina quando esse ai inventou de comer comida brasileira, comeu a tal da feijoada, cagou três dias sem parar.-falou Tomoyo.

- Vixi!!!-disse Sakura

- Tomoyo!!!!-fala Eriol indignado.

- E ainda entupiu o vazo, foi o maior prejuízo...

- Traidora!-resmunga Eriol.

**Pisa na barata  
Mata essa barata  
Vish que barata  
É um barato essa barata**

- Te entregou quentinho, hein?-disse Shoran.

- Comigo já aconteceu isso também irmanzinha...Só que com o Shoran foi pior, tivemos que jogar o vazo fora, sentar naquela carniça não dava mais.-fala Sakura.

- Eita nóis, povo cagão, isso é sinal que come bem!!!-fala Yukito rindo.

- Mas o senhor também não é diferente não, .-diz uma voz feminina.

- NAOKO?-perguntam todos ao mesmo tempo.

"**- Corre Ro! Elas tão vindo voando!!!"**

- Em carne e osso.-responde a mesma.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?-pergunta Sakura.

- Vim falar com esse ai, nós precisamos ter uma longa conversa...-fala apontando para Yukito.

É parece que o círculo esta mesmo se fechando...

Continua...

_

* * *

_

_**Oie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tudo bom?**_

_**Hoje não tem no Cafofo da Raposa, mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. hehehehhe **_

_**Raposa do Deserto responde:**_

_**Saky-Li: Obrigada Saky, e como você pediu, aqui esta a continuação do capitulo. Beijão e tudo de bom.**_

_**Nádila: Pois é...E ficou mesmo. hehehehheheheh. E as coisas ainda nem começaram a esquentar.**_

_**aggie18: Eita preguiça. Ta que nem eu. buahahahahahahahhah. Owwwwwwwwwwwww...Seu email não apareceu. T.T me manda de novo, quero papear com vc, estou procurando alguém para fazer dupla comigo numa fic que eu quero escrever...E ai? Você encara? Beijossssssssssssssssssss.**_

_**Musette Fujiwara: Concordo com você, mas fique calma, tudo vai ficar...Eu espero. o.O**_

_**Alia Light: Calma muié...Muita calma nessa hora, respira. Respirou? buahahahhahahah. **_

_**Sakura-monstrenga: Sempre tão gentil, ainda bem que ainda existem pessoas carinhosas como você nesse mundo, Sakura. Muito obrigada, é muito gentileza sua se preocupar comigo. Fico satisfeita de estares gostado da fic. Abraços apertados da Fox.**_

_**Angelical Lady: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Pois é...Raposa assada e pobre é foda. buahahahhaha. Ainda esta tendo problema com suas crises de riso? Sua mãe ta achando que você tá pirando? Faça como eu então, feche a porta e fica de ...Hoje também não tem cafofo, é que no meia atrasada para o meu handebol, estou amando os seus reviews. Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Beijos para todos e obrigada pelas reviews.**_

_**Amaram? Odiaram? Querem que eu atualize rápido? Deixem reviews.**_

_**P.S: Ainda nessa semana atualizo a minha outra fic de SCC, Uma Segunda Chance.**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**_


	6. O Começo

No capitulo anterior de Trocando as Bolas...

**_- Te entregou quentinho, hein?-disse Shoran._**

**_- Comigo já aconteceu isso também irmanzinha...Só que com o Shoran foi pior, tivemos que jogar o vazo fora, sentar naquela carniça não dava mais.-fala Sakura._**

**_- Eita nóis, povo cagão, isso é sinal que come bem!!!-fala Yukito rindo._**

**_- Mas o senhor também não é diferente não, .-diz uma voz feminina._**

**_- NAOKO?-perguntam todos ao mesmo tempo._**

**_- Em carne e osso.-responde a mesma._**

**_- O que você esta fazendo aqui?-pergunta Sakura._**

**_- Vim falar com esse ai, nós precisamos ter uma longa conversa...-fala apontando para Yukito._**

**_É parece que o círculo esta mesmo se fechando..._**

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 6 - O Começo  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

- Pensei que você não queria me ver mais... – disse Yukito olhando Naoko.

- Eu estava nervosa com você, não pensei muito bem no que estava falando naquela hora.

- Então quer dizer que você me quer de volta? – pergunta Yukito com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu...- falava Naoko antes de ser interrompida.

- Nervosa, né? Mesmo quando eu ficava nervosa com o Shoran, eu nunca mandei ele sair de casa, isso aí que você está dizendo não é desculpa. – Sakura diz.

- Você nunca me mandou pra fora de casa, mas não pensou duas vezes em abandonar a mim e as crianças, não é vero?-fala Shoran irritado.

- Se eu fosse você ficava quietinha, ok? Se eu quisesse ajuda ligava pro CVV (pra quem não sabe o CVV é o Centro de Valorização da Vida, várias pessoas entram em contato para pedirem ajuda e conselhos). – responde Naoko irritada.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar desse jeito com a minha mulher? – entra Shoran no meio da briga.

- Quem VOCÊ pensa que é pra falar assim com a Naoko, cara? – pergunta Yukito encarando Li.

- Escuta Shoran: Se eu precisar de você eu te chamo, certo? Quanto a você sua...- Sakura é interrompida.

- Se vocês querem fazer um barraco, então que façam na casa de outro! Na minha NÃO! – disse Eriol intervindo antes que o nível abaixasse mais.

- Desculpe. – disseram os dois casais ao mesmo tempo.

- Naoko, a única coisa que eu lhe peço é um tempo pra computar o que está acontecendo, afinal, você me colocou pra fora de casa...- disse Yukito fitando Naoko.

- Pois muito bem, todavia ficarei aqui com você.

- O quê? – perguntaram Sakura, Shoran e Eriol ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou arrumar um lugar pra você dormir, Naoko. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo para a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- Obrigada. – sorriu de volta para Tomoyo.

- Ótimo! Mais uma com quem vou ter que dividir o meu cafofo. – pensou Eriol.

- Eu não vou ficar no mesmo lugar que essa aí não. – disse Sakura apontando para Naoko.

- Você não tem que querer nada, Sakura. Você veio até a minha casa pedindo para ficar, e só por que você está implicada com a Naoko eu não vou permitir que ela fique? Não senhora! A casa é minha, e eu decido quem saí e quem fica, e eu estou dizendo que ela é bem-vinda aqui. – Tomoyo disse para Sakura.

- Mas...- Sakura tentou argumentar.

- Mas nada. Se você quiser ficar aqui, vai ter que ficar com a Naoko aqui também, e ponto final.

- Bem, já que minha esposa não quer voltar para casa e as crianças estam em boas mãos, eu ficarei aqui. – disse Shoran.

- O quê? Nem pensar! – diz Sakura.

- Hahhaha. Você não estava achando que eu ia deixar você sozinha com esse mane, né? – fitando Yukito.

- Quem você esta chamando de mane, seu otário? – pergunta Yukito.

- Você! A demência em pessoa!- Shoran retruca.

- Agora você vai ver seu merda! – Yukito ia pra cima de Shoran, entretanto foi parado por Naoko que entrou na frente.

- Já chega de brigas por hoje, ta legal? – pergunta Naoko.

- Por mim tudo bem...-diz Shoran dando os ombros.

- Por mim também, esse cara não é mesmo homem pra me encarar. – Yukito fala de maneira provocante.

Shoran já estava irritado, e depois de ter ouvido aquilo daquele mane...Ah! Foi demais, mas não conseguiu dar um passo se quer, Sakura interveio, e ele teve que engolir seco, mas o Yukito que o aguardasse, pois ia ter volta...Ah se ia.

Depois daquela briga, os preparativos para o jantar começaram. E o mesmo jantar foi calmo, calmo até demais para o gosto dos anfitriões, mas antes o silêncio do que aquela briga dos infernos.

A divisão dos locais onde iriam dormir ficou da seguinte maneira: Tomoyo, Eriol e Toshio dormiriam no quarto principal, Sakura e Naoko dormiriam no quarto do bebê, e Yukito e Shoran ficariam na sala, mais especificamente no sofá.

- Putz grila! Mais que chulé Tsukishiro! Tomou banho não? Ficou aquele tempo todo no banheiro fazendo as unhas? – perguntou Li.

- Acho que você esta confundindo as coisas Li, acredito que esse cheirinho desagradável seja seu, porque afinal de contas...Tudo o que eu faço no banheiro é cheiroso, fique você sabendo. – respondeu Yukito.

- Cheiroso? HAHAHAAH! Essa é muito boa, quer dizer que até a merda que você faz é cheirosa? Ah! Tenha dó.

- Claro que é! E não vem falar de merda pra mim não. Por que a Naoko tinha de inventar de fazer o jantar, hein? Meu cú ta doendo até agora, eu acho que nunca caguei tanto na minha vida.

- Ainda bem que eu fui prevenido, comi só a salada que a Tomoyo fez, dessa eu me safei.

- AFF! Vai pro inferno! – disse Yukito virando-se e indo dormir, quando Shoran percebeu que Yukito tinha ido dormir, ele mesmo decidiu fazer o mesmo, afinal, não valia a pena discutir com as paredes.

Ao mesmo tempo que os rapazes discutiam na sala, as moças se alfinetavam discretamente no quarto do bebê.

- Já dormiu doença? – perguntava Naoko.

- O que te importa? – Sakura retruca.

- Come torta!

- Droga! Será que você não cala a boca nem pra dormir?

- Eu não calo a boca?

- Você não cala a boca!

- Você fala desse jeito desde que virou gente!

- Eu sempre fui gente, animal!

- Gente? Um troço desastrado que nem você? Aberração da natureza!- disse Naoko. Sakura naquele momento não respondeu, todavia aquilo não ia ficar daquele jeito, não ia mesmo.

A noite seguiu de forma tranqüila (por mais incrível que pareça)...Tranquila até o amanhecer daquele dia...

Yukito acordou cedo naquele dia, ele ainda estava meio sonolento, mas de uma coisa estava certo, não estava mais na sala, procurando saber onde estava olhou para todos os cantos, e viu Sakura deitada do outro lado, o rapaz de olhos dourados não estava compreendendo bem a situação, por isso foi conversar com a amiga.

- Sakura? Sakura? Sou eu, Yukito. Você está acordada? – perguntou o rapaz cutucando a amiga.

- Que Sakura o quê calcaía! Fumou o cigarrim do capeta, foi? – disse uma voz masculina.

- Shoran? – pergunta Yukito pasmo.

- Claro que sou eu! Pensava que era quem? A Madre Tereza? – virando-se para encarar o rapaz, mas de repente ele se assusta com o que vê.

- Tsukishiro? É você? – perguntou Shoran não acreditando no que estava vendo.

- Claro que sou eu.

- Não pode ser...Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Você não é o Yukito, você é a Naoko!

- É claro que eu sou o Yukito! E você não é o Shoran, és a Sakura!

- HAhahahahha! Essa é muito boa! Dá uma sacada no meu bíceps braquial ( existem dois tipos de bíceps, esse que o Shoran se refere, é o bíceps do braço. Pois é pessoas, as fics da Raposa do Deserto também são cultura), e depois fala se eu sou a Sakura. – Shoran aponta para o bíceps, mas ele mesmo se assusta. Putz!!! Cadê os meus músculos, véi?

- Espera! Se você é realmente o Shoran e está no corpo da Sakura, e eu sou o Yukito e estou no corpo da Naoko, isso quer dizer que...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- duas vozes vindas da sala gritam.

- PUTA MERDA!- Shoran e Yukito correm para a sala, onde encontram dois caras chorando, e o casal de amigos juntamente com os filhos sem entenderem nada do que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto o clima na casa dos Hiiragizawa esquentava, um homem observava tudo o que acontecia através de sua bola de cristal.

- Esta tudo saindo de acordo com o planejado... -disse o homem.

- Vixi meu rei, tem certeza que o que estamos fazendo é certo? – pergunta uma mulher sentada ao lado do homem.

- Claro que sim, deu certo uma vez, dará certo novamente. ahhahahahahha!!!

Continua...

_

* * *

_

**Ai...Tô com preguiça de escrever sobre o meu cafofo, então vamos direto ao ponto. xD**

**Raposa do Deserto responde:**

**aggie18: Oie!!! Tudo bem? Que bom que você gostou do cap, e realmente eles cagam demais. xD E olha lá nos reviews pra você ver, toda vez que você digita o seu email ele não aparece. Deve ser alguma conspiração do fanfiction. Se você conseguir me mandar seu email pra nós podermos conversar, tenta substituir o ponto normal por (ponto). Beijos! **

**Saky-Li: Pois é, você viu que confusão que deu essa baratinha de nada? E o pior de tudo é que ele é uma das personagens fixas desta fic aqui. Buaahahhahahah! A Naoko apareceu, e eu não sei se você percebeu, mas acho que não vai rolar ela e a Sakura viverem no mesmo teto. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Beijos da Raposa! **

**Alia Light: MEU PAI DO CÉU! EU JÁ ATUALIZEI MUIÉ, NÃO NTREMOS EM CÂNICO (EU SEI QUE O CERTO É PÂNICO, MAS EU FALO CÂNICO, DÁ LICENSA). HEHHEHE! ESQUENTA NÃO, EU TENHO MANIA DE FALAR SOZINHA MESMO. BAUAHHAHAHAHHA. FICO FELIZ QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA DANDO MUITAS GARGALHADAS, ISTO FICA FELIZ EM SER ÚTIL. TE MAIS CUMADI!**

**Musette Fujiwara: Pois é...O próximo capitulo chegou! E ai? O que achou dele? Nos próximos é que a vaca vai pro brejo de vez, me aguarde. Tudo de bom Musette!**

**Henrique: Hummm...Você é novo por essas bandas, não é vero? Seja bem-vindo ao fantástico mundo das fics. xD Fico satisfeita em saber que estais gostando, espero encontrar mais reviwes suas por aqui, ok? Beijos!**

**Odiou? Amou? Quer um capitulo maior? Reclamações comigo, só através de reviews. xD**

**Inte mais meu povo!**

**Marca da Raposa**®

Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®


	7. Conversas

No capitulo anterior de Trocando as Bolas...

**_- Sakura? Sakura? Sou eu, Yukito. Você está acordada? – perguntou o rapaz cutucando a amiga. _**

**_- Que Sakura o quê calcaía! Fumou o cigarrim do capeta, foi? – disse uma voz masculina. _**

**_- Shoran? – pergunta Yukito pasmo. _**

**_- Claro que sou eu! Pensava que era quem? A Madre Tereza? – virando-se para encarar o rapaz, mas de repente ele se assusta com o que vê. _**

**_- Tsukishiro? É você? – perguntou Shoran não acreditando no que estava vendo. _**

**_- Claro que sou eu. _**

**_- Não pode ser...Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Você não é o Yukito, você é a Naoko! _**

**_- É claro que eu sou o Yukito! E você não é o Shoran, és a Sakura! _**

**_- HAhahahahha! Essa é muito boa! Dá uma sacada no meu bíceps braquial ( existem dois tipos de bíceps, esse que o Shoran se refere, é o bíceps do braço. Pois é pessoas, as fics da Raposa do Deserto também são cultura), e depois fala se eu sou a Sakura. – Shoran aponta para o bíceps, mas ele mesmo se assusta. Putz!!! Cadê os meus músculos, véi? _**

**_- Espera! Se você é realmente o Shoran e está no corpo da Sakura, e eu sou o Yukito e estou no corpo da Naoko, isso quer dizer que... _**

**_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- duas vozes vindas da sala gritam. _**

**_- PUTA MERDA!- Shoran e Yukito correm para a sala, onde encontram dois caras chorando, e o casal de amigos juntamente com os filhos sem entenderem nada do que estava acontecendo. _**

**_Enquanto o clima na casa dos Hiiragizawa esquentava, um homem observava tudo o que acontecia através de sua bola de cristal. _**

**_- Esta tudo saindo de acordo com o planejado... -disse o homem. _**

**_- Vixi meu rei, tem certeza que o que estamos fazendo é certo? – pergunta uma mulher sentada ao lado do homem. _**

**_- Claro que sim, deu certo uma vez, dará certo novamente. ahhahahahahha _**

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 7 - Conversas  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

Ai!!!! Eu não quero ficar assim pra sempre, olha só pra mim!!!!! A meu rosto lindo e macio, agora ta cheio de barba mau feita. !!! – fala Yukito.

- Uepa! Que isso mulher? Enlouqueceu? Que estória é essa de barba mau feita? – pergunta Naoko.

- E você Shoran? Qual é o motivo de tanto choro? – pergunta Eriol ainda confuso.

- Eu quero fazer xixi. ! – fala Shoran choramingando.

- PUTA MERDA! O que o cú tem haver com a calça? – pergunta Sakura.

- Eu sempre pensei que era a calça que tampava o cú. – disse Naoko.

- AFF! Cala a boca! Parece que você só abre a boca para falar merda. – disse Yukito.

- É por que agora que eu virei o Shoran pra mim fazer xixi eu vou ter que manipular o joystick dele, e eu to com nojo. – reclama Shoran.

- Uai, é só fazer xixi sentado. – diz Tomoyo.

- O QUÊ? NEM PENSAR! MACHO QUE É MACHO MIJA EM PÉ! E AGORA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NO MEU CORPO, VAI TER QUE MIJAR EM PÉ! NÃO QUERO NEM SABER. – grita Sakura.

Por causa de toda aquela gritaria, o pequeno Toshio começa a chorar, e ao escutar o pranto do filho Eriol fica furioso.

- Vocês querem fazer o favor de CALAR ESSA MERDA DE BOCA! – Eriol grita, fazendo com que todos se calem imediatamente.

- Ai ai ai ai, mas o que a gente faz agora, Eriol? Eu não quero ser homem para sempre. – Shoran começa a chorar descontroladamente.

- Eu só conheço uma pessoa capaz de nos ajudar nesse momento. – diz Eriol sério.

- E quem seria querido? – Tomoyo pergunta enquanto acalma o filho.

---

O grupo foi até uma loja antiga onde poderiam ser encontrados vários artigos esotéricos, e também um cara muito doido.

-Ih dasqui dasqui dasqui ih"eu sou a dona gigi".Ih dasqui dasqui dasqui ih"esse aqui é meu esposo".Ih dasqui dasqui dasqui ih"esse aí é seu esposo?!?."Ih dasqui dasqui dasqui ih"é sim..."Se me vê agarrado com ela, separa que é briga tá ligado! – cantava um homem de cabelos longos e negros enquanto dançava pelo loja.

- Olha o cara aê! – disse Shoran observando a dança macabra do vendedor.

- Ah? Pelas barbas do profeta!!! Eriol é você? Minha autarquia venha aqui e me dê um abraço. – disse o homem virando-se para ver o grupo, e logo após isso ir abraçar Eriol.

- Como vai Clow?- pergunta Eriol se desviando do abraço.

- Eu vou muito bem. Hehehehheheheh. Ora essa, mas o que nós temos aqui? – disse Clow olhando para Tomoyo que segurava o pequeno Toshio.

- Olá, Reed. – disse Tomoyo.

- Linda como sempre, e que fofurinha é essa? Ainda bem que puxou a mãe, porque se tivesse puxado o pai... – disse Reed fazendo cócegas no bebê.

- Eu já disse isso pra ele. – diz Naoko.

- VIXI MAINHA! MAS O QUE É ISSO! Eriol?! O que deu em você. Trazer uma traveca pra dentro do meu estabelecimento?! Eu sou um macumbeiro comprometido. – disse Clow.

- Quem você está chamando de traveca? – pergunta Sakura.

- MEU PAPAI! MAS SÃO DUAS TRAVECAS! Pelo amor de vává, Eriol. Isso aqui não é um bordel não, além disso se minha mina pega essas duas aqui, eu não sei não. Se bem que ela vai até gostar de falar com vocês... Ela estava atrás de um cirurgião plástico para arrumar o nariz dela, o de vocês deve ser muito competente, pois vocês ficaram super parecidas com mulheres! Só podia dar um jeitinho nessa voz que ta muito grossa, né?– diz Clow.

- QUÊ?!!!!!!!!!! – gritaram Sakura e Naoko ao mesmo tempo.

- AFF CLOW! PÁRA DE FALAR MERDA! – disse Eriol furioso. Furioso em primeiro lugar por que ele estava tentando jogar seu charme em cima da esposa dele, e em segundo lugar por estar provocando tanta confusão.

- Merda? – pergunta Clow sem entender.

- É. Nós precisamos da sua ajuda, o fato é que a Sakura trocou de corpo com o Shoran, e a Naoko com o Yukito, e nós não temos a menos idéia do por que.

- Ah!!!! Então quer dizer que elas não são travecas?- pergunta Clow.

- Não, elas não são travecas. – diz Eriol já cansado dessa conversinha tola.

- Uhm...Tá. Mas me digam, desde quando vocês estão de corpos trocados? – pergunta Clow.

- Desde hoje de manhã. – responde Sakura.

- Bem...Então não temos tempo a perder. Cada minuto que se passa é um minuto perdido. – diz Clow sério.

- A questão é tão séria assim? – pergunta Clow.

- Oh!!!! É sim, minha querida Tomoyo. Se eles não trocarem de corpos até o próximo solstício eles podem ficar assim para sempre.

- QUÊ!?!?

Continua...

_

* * *

_

Ai...Tô com preguiça de escrever sobre o meu cafofo, então vamos direto ao ponto. xD

Raposa do Deserto responde:

Miseno-san: Eu já te falei um milhão de vezes que eu não te bloqueie pessoa. E permita lhe explicar o que ouve: A Sakura trocou de corpo com o Shoran, e a Naoko trocou de corpo com o Yukito, sakou agora meu discípulo? Fico feliz da fic estar te agradando. Abraços da Sensei!!!!

Saky-Li: RESPIRA MUIE! POR FAVOR NÃO MORRAAAAAAAA! você pode observar o Eriol e a Tomoyo não trocaram de corpos. Fui boazinha dessa vez. Beijos da Raposa!

Alia Light: Desarranjos rabiais? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Como diria o grande Seu Madruga: Essa foi das grandes. bauahauabauahauahauahau. Mas como você pode observar, o povo não morreu de caganeira nesse capitulo, fui bondosa dessa vez. E como você pediu, aqui está mais um capitulo. Espero que goste! Te vejo depois!

Musette Fujiwara: Eu sou uma raposinha má, é claro que eu fiz isso. E espere e verá, vem muito mais por ai. Abraços para você!

Angelical Lady: Calma, ele é um psicópata do bem. bauahahhahahahahah. Não fique com medo. Está ai mais um capítulo para você ler, e se assim for o seu desejo, rir muito. Valeu pela review!

Artemys Ichihara: Oie!!! Tudo bem? Eu li a sua outra review e fiquei super sem graça por você ter dido que era a minha fã, e para que você não fique tão desesperada, aqui esta o outro capitulo. Inte mais!

Odiou? Amou? Quer um capitulo maior? Reclamações comigo, só através de reviews. xD

Inte mais meu povo!

Marca da Raposa®

Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®


	8. É o capeta!

No capitulo anterior de Trocando as Bolas...

- MEU PAPAI! MAS SÃO DUAS TRAVECAS! Pelo amor de vává, Eriol. Isso aqui não é um bordel não, além disso se minha mina pega essas duas aqui, eu não sei não. Se bem que ela vai até gostar de falar com vocês... Ela estava atrás de um cirurgião plástico para arrumar o nariz dela, o de vocês deve ser muito competente, pois vocês ficaram super parecidas com mulheres! Só podia dar um jeitinho nessa voz que ta muito grossa, né?– diz Clow.

- QUÊ?!!!!!!!!!! – gritaram Sakura e Naoko ao mesmo tempo.

- AFF CLOW! PARA DE FALAR MERDA! – disse Eriol furioso. Furioso em primeiro lugar por que ele estava tentando jogar seu charme em cima da esposa dele, e em segundo lugar por estar provocando tanta confusão.

- Merda? – pergunta Clow sem entender.

- É. Nós precisamos da sua ajuda, o fato é que a Sakura trocou de corpo com o Shoran, e a Naoko com o Yukito, e nós não temos a menor idéia do por que.

- Ah!!!! Então quer dizer que elas não são travecas?- pergunta Clow.

- Não, elas não são travecas. – diz Eriol já cansado dessa conversinha tola.

- Uhm...Tá. Mas me digam, desde quando vocês estão de corpos trocados? – pergunta Clow.

- Desde hoje de manhã. – responde Sakura.

- Bem...Então não temos tempo a perder. Cada minuto que se passa é um minuto perdido. – diz Clow sério.

- A questão é tão séria assim? – pergunta Clow.

- Oh!!!! É sim, minha querida Tomoyo. Se eles não trocarem de corpos até o próximo solstício eles podem ficar assim para sempre.

- QUÊ!?!?

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 8 - É o Capeta!  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, se vocês não trocarem de corpos até o solstício ficaram assim para sempre. – repetiu Clow sério dessa vez.

- AI NÃOOOO! EU NÃO QUERO SER HOMEM PRA SEMPRE!! – Shoran grita desesperado.

- Eriol? Chega aqui minha autarquia. – disse Clow fazendo sinal pra que o rapaz se aproximasse.

- O que é, Clow? – pergunta Eriol aproximando-se.

- Tem certeza que essa coca não é fanta? Porque tipo, o cara ta desabrochando aqui na frente de todo mundo...- Clow fala apontando para Shoran.

- Hey! Eu ouvi isso seu monte de bosta! Como você ousa falar que eu sou fanta? – fala Sakura defendendo seu antigo corpo.

- Mas pera ai, tecnicamente você é uma fanta Shoran. – explica Naoko.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – fala Sakura pegando Naoko pela gola da camisa.

- Veja bem, você não é você, você é a Sakura, e a Sakura agora é o Shoran, logo as atitudes da Sakura são a do Shoran, e como o Shoran agora é Sakura você é fanta por ter atitudes de mulherzinha. – diz Naoko se soltando de Sakura.

- Como é que é? – perguntam Yukito e Shoran ao mesmo tempo.

- O que ele falou faz sentido pra mim. – disse Clow pensativo.

- Tanto é verdade que a gente demorou a vir pra cá por que você queria arranjar um sapato que combinasse com a sua saia. – Naoko aponta para Sakura.

- Ah véi, mas venhamos e convenhamos, vermelho e azul já eram, né meu bem? – disse Sakura colocando a mão na cintura.

- Ai meu bem...- disse Clow colocando a mão na boca pra tampar os risinhos.

- Aff! Será que dá pra acabar com essa embromação? Hello? O tempo está passando. – disse Yukito.

- Naoko, ops! Quero dizer Yukito...Putz! Como a gente deve te chamar pessoa? – pergunta Eriol confuso com toda aquela situação.

- Tanto faz. – disse Yukito.

- Ok, então fala logo o que a gente tem que fazer, Reed. – Eriol fala num tom sério.

- Bem, pelo que eu saiba quando esse tipo de coisa ocorre é geralmente por causa de problemas entre casais, o motivo não é muito certo, todavia eu acredito que seja por causa da passagem de cada solstício, pelo menos foi assim com outros casos...- Clow explicava até ser interrompida.

- Outros casos? Outras pessoas já passaram por isso? – pergunta Shoran.

- Yup, e não foram poucos, eu tentei ajudar os outros casais, entretanto eu só conheço um que conseguiu tal façanha.

- Quer dizer que você não sabe como nos ajudar? – pergunta Tomoyo.

- Infelizmente não, querida Tomoyo. Cada caso é um caso, a única coisa que posso fazer é dizer para vocês onde encontrá-los, talvez eles possam ajudar.

- Mas você não disse que cada caso é um caso? – pergunta Yukito.

- Sim, eu disse. Entretanto se existe alguém que pode dar a luz a vocês nesse momento são eles. – responde Clow simplesmente.

- Dar a luz? Eles estão grávidos? Porque tipo, como um casal grávido pode nos ajudar? – pergunta Naoko.

- Nossa Naoko!!! Cala a boca, você só abre a boca pra falar merda!- diz Sakura.

- Ah vai procurar quem te que. Além disso, isso não é verdade, eu abro a boca pra dizer outras coisas também. – após terminar a sua fala, desce uma grande gota na cabeça de todos.

- Mas como pode ser burro desse jeito? – pergunta Yukito colocando a mão na testa.

- Aff, mas que merda! – diz Shoran.

- Nós estamos fudidos. – disse Sakura.

- Mas que porra. – fala Naoko.

- Cacete! – fala Clow dessa vez.

- AFF! PARA DE XINGAR CACETE! – grita Eriol estressado.

- Eriol! – grita Tomoyo.

- Desculpe amor. – diz Eriol mudando de cor.

- Assim está melhor, bem então acho melhor nós irmos para casa. Reed? Você pode nos dizer onde podemos encontrar esse casal? – pergunta Tomoyo fitando Clow.

- Mas é claro, querida Tomoyo. Aqui está o cartão dos dois, ambos são engenheiros civis, não vai ser muito difícil de encontrá-los. – Reed entrega o cartão na mão de Tomoyo.

Os seis amigos voltaram para a casa dos Hiiragizawa, ao chegarem lá o dia passou como uma rapidez incrível, almoçaram em casa, e quando decidiram ligar para o casal o inesperado aconteceu. Um relâmpago atravessou os céus e após isso uma tromba d'água caiu.

Todos foram dormir. Eriol, Tomoyo e Toshio no quarto principal, os rapazes na sala, e as meninas no quarto, mas uma surpresa esperava os meninos...

Yukito acordou meio tonto ao ouvir o barulho da chuva, andando meio que cambaleando, o rapaz foi até a sacada, abriu a cortina e se dirigiu para fora, o que ele não sabia era que os vizinhos dos Hiiragizawa haviam adicionado mais uma estátua a sua coleção, de repente um relâmpago cortou os céus e iluminou o mesmo e o que Yukito viu o deixou estupefato.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! É O CAPETA!!!!!

Continua...

_

* * *

_

Mais explicações sobre o capeta só no próximo capitulo, e sinto muito, acho que esse capitulo não ficou muito engraçado.

Raposa do Deserto responde:

Paula: Amo carinhas nova nesse site! hauahahahahahahah! Olá Paula, obrigada pela sua opinião, Estou apenas exercendo a minha profissão de raposinha palhaça! Alguém aqui tem que aumentar a alegria desse povo. Espero te ver aqui mais vezes. Inte!

Leticia Li: Concerteza! Também acho pouco, e aqui está mais um capitulo, vamos lá!

Saky-Li: Como nós bem sabemos o Clow é um monte de bosta. Contar com ele é foda! Agora sobre fazer pipi, honestamente, eu também não fazia. xD Beijos e Obrigada pela sua review.

Alia Light: Seu desejo é uma ordem, e vem cá? Essa ambulância chegou muito rápido pra ser do SUS, você é cliente estrela né? xD Obrigada e tudo de bom!

Musette Fujiwara: Muitas coisa vão acontecer. Quem viver verá, e esperar também...Abraços para você!

Angelical Lady: Ow boto fé! Clow Reed o mago mais poderoso que já existiu dançando "Dona Gigi"! Essa sem dúvida seria a número um do pela review!

Artemys Ichihara: Eita nóis! Quem diria que a fic dessa humilde raposinha ia fazer tanto diferença na vida de uma leitora. Isso é bão por demais! hahahahhahahah. Raposa da Roça manda mil beijos pro cê!

aggie18: Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Você não morre mais nunca! hahahahahahhah. Você estava sumida, senhorita aggie, ou será que sou eu? Bem isso não importa, o que importa é que estou com saudades suas, fazia tempo que não vai você por essas bandas, aparece mais! Abraços!

Odiou? Amou? Quer um capitulo maior? Reclamações comigo, só através de reviews. xD

Fui!

Marca da Raposa®

Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®


	9. Alguém mais?

No capitulo anterior de Trocando as Bolas...

Os seis amigos voltaram para a casa dos Hiiragizawa, ao chegarem lá o dia passou como uma rapidez incrível, almoçaram em casa, e quando decidiram ligar para o casal o inesperado aconteceu. Um relâmpago atravessou os céus e após isso uma tromba d'água caiu.

Todos foram dormir. Eriol, Tomoyo e Toshio no quarto principal, os rapazes na sala, e as meninas no quarto, mas uma surpresa esperava os meninos...

Yukito acordou meio tonto ao ouvir o barulho da chuva, andando meio que cambaleando, o rapaz foi até a sacada, abriu a cortina e se dirigiu para fora, o que ele não sabia era que os vizinhos dos Hiiragizawa haviam adicionado mais uma estátua a sua coleção, de repente um relâmpago cortou os céus e iluminou o mesmo e o que Yukito viu o deixou estupefato.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! É O CAPETA!!!!!

_

* * *

_**Trocando as Bolas**

**Capitulo 9 - Mais alguém?  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

- AHHHHHH! É O CAPETA! AI, MEU DEUS DO CÉU! ELE VEIO ME LEVAR!!!!!! - o jovem rapaz de olhos ambarinos corria descontroladamente de um lado para outro, fazendo o maior barulho. O rapaz fez tanto barulho que acabou por acordar a casa inteira, menos o pequeno Toshio que dormia feito pedra.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Yukito? Ah, Naoko? Quem diabos é você, afinal? - Eriol veio rapidamente ao auxilio do homem que acabara de se pendurar no lustre da sala. Como? Só Deus sabia...

- NÃO IMPORTA O QUE EU SOU NO MOMENTO! SÓ ME SALVA DAQUELE TREM! - Yukito cai de cara no chão, mas levanta-se num pulo e começa a apontar para a sacada, fazendo menção do que quer que fosse, estava lá fora.

Eriol foi para a sacada e, ao constatar o que havia assustado Yukito, começa a rir descontroladamente.

- Yukito, não seja burro! Aquela é a nova estátua dos nossos vizinhos. Se você chegar mais perto vai poder ver que é um falcão e não o capeta.

- Mas o capeta não tem asa? - Yukito olha Eriol incrédulo, ainda não acreditando no amigo.

- Sim, Yukito. Mas ele é um anjo caído e não um pássaro. - disse Tomoyo aparecendo atrás dele.

- Acho que não, hein... - ele foi se aproximando da sacada, deu uma olhada rápida para fora e suspirou, alíviado. É talvez Eriol estivesse certo.

- Nossa, mas que barulheira é essa? - perguntou Sakura, esfregando os olhos.

- Foi o infeliz do Tsukishiro, que não tem noção das coisas. Você acredita que ele confundiu um pássaro com o capeta? - disse Eriol enquanto fechava as curtinas da sacada.

- Eu sempre achei que ele não era alfabetizado! - Sakura disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- EPA!!!! Pera ai! Eu sou alfabetizado sim, senhor!!!! Pra sua informação eu fui alfabetizado lá na "Casinha Feliz"! Um dos melhores lugares para se estar e estudar! - Naoko entrou na conversa, de repente. A jovem não parecia tão cansada quanto seus amigos que, acordaram no meio de seus "sonos de beleza".

- Uai, mas "Casinha Feliz" não é um nome de um canil? - pergunta Tomoyo, indo em direção ao sofá e sentando-se no mesmo.

- Você tinha que me lembrar, né? Só porque eu era um menino de rua! - Naoko fez pose de ofendida.

- Você quer dizer cachorro de rua, né? Já que os caras te levaram pra um canil. - Sakura mal continha os risos que lhe escapavam a garganta e começou a rir descontroladamente, sendo seguido por Yukito, Eriol e Tomoyo.

As risadas acabaram por acordar Shoran que, até aquele momento dormia sonoramente, sem se preocupar com o "Auê" que acontecia a sua volta. O rapaz perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas como a única resposta que obteve foram mais risadas, ele decidiu rir também. "É melhor dar uma de entendido do que uma de sofrido", era o que sua mãe sempre dizia.

- Ah, essa minha vida de gado! Como eu sofro! - Naoko se sentou na poltrona em frente ao sofá e ficou em silêncio, esperando os amigos terminarem de rir.

Alguns minutos mais tardes, os jovens conseguiram se controlar. Eriol sentou-se ao lado da esposa, Yukito preferiu sentar-se no chão, estava muito quente pra ficar empuleirado feito galinha, Shoran permaneceu deitado no chão da sala e Sakura ficou encarando Naoko, um sorrisinho debochado na cara, esperando uma próxima pérola para ser explorada.

- Naoko, você parece descansada. Você já estava acordada? - Tomoyo, como sempre, era a mais observadora e, por isso, conseguiu perceber que a outra mulher não tinha os mesmos traços de falta de sono que os outros tinham.

- Aham. Eu não tava conseguindo dormir. Um mosquito chato ficou no pé da minha orelha, fazendo barulho e me mordendo. - a jovem mulher disse suavemente, já não tão irritada.

- Mordendo? - Eriol ergueu a sombrancelha, sem entender o que aquilo significava.

- É mordendo! - Naoko respondeu. Sua irritação voltando rapidamente a dar sinais.

- Nossa, mas que mosquito dentuço esse seu, hein? - Sakura disse, já com o olho cheio de lágrimas, a mulher de olhos esmeraldinos rolava no chão de tanto rir. Esse comentário "maldoso" foi o que bastou para outra rodada de risadas que se estenderam por mais alguns minutos.

Naoko não aguentou, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e a moça saiu correndo de lá aos prantos. Shoran percebendo isso parou de rir imediatamente e saiu atrás de Naoko. Eriol, Yukito, Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram estupefatos, ninguém havia entendido muito bem o que aconteceu.

- Será que ela tá de TPM? - Eriol pergunta para a esposa.

- Homem não tem TPM, querido. - Tomoyo responde educadamente, mas a sua vontade era de ser grossa. Mas que pergunta estúpida era essa?

- Bem, teoricamente, agora ele tem, já que ele está no corpo de uma mulher. - Yukito explica para os amigos, apesar que bem...Ele não tinha tanta certeza sobre a TPM. Ele desconfiava de outra coisa na verdade.

Enquanto isso, Naoko se trancou no quarto, deixando um preocupado Shoran para o lado de fora. Shoran bateu suavemente na porta, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta, ele tentou sucessivas vezes, todavia, não obtendo sucesso, decidiu voltar para a sala. O rapaz disse aos outros o que estava acontecendo, eles por sua vez, decidiram que falariam com ela pela manhã, quando a poeira tivesse abaixado e todos estivessem descansados.

No outro dia pela manhã, Shoran foi o primeiro a se levantar, ele se dirigiu até o quarto onde Naoko havia se trancado na noite anterior, mas achou o mesmo vazio. O rapaz deu uma olhada discreta pelos outros aposentos, não encontrou nada. Decidiu então ir a cozinha, ele ainda não tinha ido lá, chegando na cozinha, ele tomou um susto ao encontrar Naoko bêbada no chão e, aparentemente, enchendo a cara mais do que já tinha enchido.

- SUA LOUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCA! LARGA ESSA GARRAFA! - Shoran correu até ela e tirou a garrafa de sua mão.

- Escuta *ik* aqui sua c*ik* coisinha! M*ik* me devolve esse trem! *ik* - Naoko falou soluçando. Ela tentou se levantar, mas acabou caindo no chão.

- Aff, garota! Como você conseguiu ficar tão bêbada? - Shoran perguntou indignado.

- Bebe*ik* Bebendo leite é que num foi *ik*, seu imbecíl *ik*. - Naoko olhou-o com discrensa. Mas, como assim? Perguntar pra um bêbado como ele ficou bêbado? Esse cara devia ter o QI de um pernilongo. Ai, acho que minha cabeça vai explodir.

- Então tá. Você quer ficar na merda, então fica! - Shoran deixa a garrafa em cima da mesa e sai da cozinha. Naoko faz um esforço sobre humano para tentar alcançar a garrafa, mas acaba fazendo com que a garrafa quebrasse.

- *ik* Mas que maldição! *ik* Acho pái*ik* páia, viu? Acho MUITO P*ik* PÁIA! - Naoko ficou olhando para o vácuo por um tempo, tentando juntar forças para se levantar, não obtendo sucesso, ela disse:

- Alguém *ik* me ajuda?

SILÊNCIO...

- *ik* Tem alguém ai? Por favor, me ajudem...*ik*

SILÊNCIO...

- Alô? Mais alguém?

SILÊNCIO...

- Droga *ik* e o pior é que eu quebrei minha *ik* única amiga! Capit*ik* Capitão Jack *ik*, eu sinto sua dor, irmão. *ik* Devia ter *ik* escon*ik* escondido o rum.

Continua...

_

* * *

_

**AH, GENTE!!! ANTES QUE EU ME ESQUEÇA: A FIC "MEU ADORADO CACHORRINHO SHORAN" FOI ATUALIZADA E A FIC "E SE FOSSE VERDADE?" FOI REEDITADA. AS DUAS FICS JÁ ESTÃO ON! ESPERO QUE APROVEM!**

Raposa do Deserto responde:

Paula: Éhhhh, moça sapekinha!!!!! Mas o importante é opinar, né não? O capitulo tá aqui, vamos ver no que dá, né? Inté depois!

Amandinha: Opa! Que isso, esse povo tudo me deixa sem jeito. Brigadão, moça! Estamos às ordens, precisando qualquer coisa é só falar! Aproveite o capitulo!

Miseno-san: E ai, Miseno? Bão? Nhay, infelizmente, não dá pra agradar todo mundo, mas relaxa, não fiquei ofendida! xD Não some, menino! Abraços da Raposa!

Anna-chan: Foi mal pela demora, Anna. Mas é sempre bom ouvir que o nosso trabalho ajuda alguém de alguma forma, seja atráves de risadas ou não. Até a próxima!

Sakura sweet girl: YESSSSSSSSSSSS! Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Comédia é sempre muito complicada de escrever, mas se você aprovou, então estou satisfeita! Valeu pelo review, muita gentileza sua. Inte mais!!!!

Alia Light: Fica calma, múie! Só não atualizei mais cedo porque o colégio fudeu o meu planejamento, mas esse ano eu termino essa fic. Relax. =) E obrigada pela review!

Musette Fujiwara: Vixi, isso ai é certeza. Mas o jeito agora é torcer pelo final feliz, né? Nem eu sei o fim que vou dar pra esse povo. Abraços!!!

Angelical Lady: Pois é, eu tava mais pra lá do que prá cá quando eu escrevi o outro capitulo. Esse aqui ficou melhorzinho, mas acho que ainda tá faltando alguma coisa. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer com porre de geografia, eu passo por essa luta todos os dias. Mas, fico satisfeita que deu pelo menos pra você rir um pouco! Até a próxima!

Artemys Ichihara: Eita, dona Artemys! Você sempre consegue me deixar envergonhada, hein? =) Eu sinto muito pela demora, mas esses últimos anos tem sido bastante complicados, espero não ter te decepcionado. Eu também amo o Eriol, pena que ele não existe. "MINHA CONSCIÊNCIA FALANDO: ELE NÃO EXISTE? NÃOOOOOOOO!"vixi... Espero notícias suas e muito obrigada pelos elogios. xD

aggie18: Nhay, aggie! O colégio enrolou a minha vida também. Pra você ver, só agora consegui atualizar e, como eu não páro de escrever só fico arranjando mais trabalho pra mim. Eu vou dar uma olhada nas suas fics, mas eu tenho certeza que estão ótimas, você escreve muito bem. Beijos!!!!

Odiou? Amou? Quer um capitulo maior? Reclamações comigo, só através de reviews. xD

Fui!

Marca da Raposa®

Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®


End file.
